Electrochemical power sources are the power source of choice for portable devices.
It is known that long-term operation with attractive power/voltage outputs of electrochemical power sources is enhanced via the use of peripherals that provide either continuous, intermittent or even a single addition of chemicals involved in the energy production. The operations that perform these additions normally require additional energy from external sources. Tapping into surrounding power sources can potentially eliminate or reduce the need of power from a peripheral battery. Other choices to address this problem have been the use of dissolution of solid materials, in-situ production of chemical via the addition of common materials, such as water, to control the release of chemicals involved in the energy producing reactions.
However, certain electrochemical power sources use materials that either are not solid or simply do not dissolve in an appropriate manner over time to allow a more precise level of control to improve galvanic reactions.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved method and system for the controlled release of the chemicals necessary for energy production in an electrochemical cell.